


The Jane's: Happily Ever After?

by addicted_to_tv



Category: The Mentalist, The Mentalist (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Babies, F/M, FBI, Fluff and Smut, Hot Sex, Love, Married Couple, Married Sex, Pregnancy, Sex, Sexy, Smut, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_to_tv/pseuds/addicted_to_tv
Summary: This is my first fan fiction and would greatly appreciate feedback!Picks off right after The Mentalist TV FinaleI really enjoyed writing this, so I hope you enjoy reading it!I don't really know how formatting works, so let's hope it's okay!Enjoy and thanks for reading!Send me suggestions for more stories!
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon, Teresa Lisbon/Grace Van Pelt, Wayne Rigsby/Grace Van Pelt
Kudos: 18





	1. The Best of Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction and would greatly appreciate feedback! 
> 
> Picks off right after The Mentalist TV Finale
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this, so I hope you enjoy reading it! 
> 
> I don't really know how formatting works, so let's hope it's okay! 
> 
> Enjoy and thanks for reading!
> 
> Send me suggestions for more stories!

  
Jane's POV 

As I lie awake, thinking of all the bad, my thoughts and eyes drift to my beautiful wife and I can't help but stare. She is so peaceful, so beautiful as she sleeps. She stirs and I know I am about to be caught. I shut my eyes and attempt to labor my breathing.  
"Jane?" She mutters as I try to lie still, "Jane, come on. I know you're up."  
I hear the sleepiness in her voice, and I turn over to get closer to her and our unborn child. I pull her close, her protruding stomach protected against my body. I hear her sigh as she gets comfortable and wraps her arms around me. I glance at the clock and we still have 3 hours until we have to be at the FBI office. I grin as I get into position, this is going to be fun. 

Lisbon's POV

I can sense Jane's mischievous grin and it excited me a little more than it should. Normally, at 3 am, I would not be interested in anything but sleep; however, being 7 months pregnant and newlyweds, this is when I'm most horny. I smile and roll onto my back, allowing Jane to do most, well, all of the work.  
"Why do I always have to do ALL of the work?" Patrick groaned, "you know, I could use some attention too."  
Jane was whining but he was not breaking stride. Under the covers, I feel the warmth of his breath and the soft pressure of his lips. I grab onto his golden curls and succumb to the moan that has been threatening to escape. My back arches as his tongue delves deep inside me. 

Jane's POV

Normally, it would take a lot more to make my Teresa excited, but ever since that morning seven months ago, it's been effortless. Don't get me wrong, it's still the highlight of my day, but I do miss the return. Since she hit the third trimester, she has been less inclined to focus on me in the bedroom. I shift my focus to what it feels like to be inside her, so as she's getting wetter, I'm getting harder. My hands run up her curvy hips, lingering on her humongous bump, waiting for my lips to catch back up. As I lay tiny kisses on her stomach, my hands find their way to her swollen breasts. I start rubbing, taking my time before cupping the tender breast. I hear her moan, feel her catch her breath, as she whispers my name in delight. As I focus my attention on her perfect twins, we make eye contact and Teresa pulls my face toward her, and we get completely lost in one another's mouths. 

Lisbon's POV

I feel Jane's hard cock pressing against my soaking, throbbing, pussy. I reach down to slide off his boxers. He looks at me with an eyebrow cocked, and a giddy smile spreads across his face like a wildfire. I readjust, getting more excited by the minute. Normally, I make it a point to pleasure Jane before penetration, but we were both more than ready. His already humongous package was thicker than ever, busting at the seams, begging for a proper release. I looked into his hazel eyes with a mutual pleading expression. With that, I get on all fours after planting a long passionate kiss on his lips, he grabbed my hands I positioned in front of us, and I waited for him to get our bodies in synch. I let out a yelp and he dove into me, grabbing my waist to help us get going.  
"Oh fuck," I whisper as Jane yells out, "Teresa, FUCK!"  
We are both panting as our fast bodies slow, his toned chest collapsing on my back. I roll over and smile sweetly at the love of my life, as an invitation to cuddle. He sighs a relief and lays down behind me, enveloping me in a tight, warm embrace. His breath becomes soft and slow and I know he's relaxed. Right before we drift off, he whispers in my ear, "I love you so, never go, be forever mine, 'til the end of time." I smile to myself knowing those words will only ever be said to me. Before I know it, I fall back asleep in the arms of my protector. 

Jane's POV

"Babe," I whispered, putting down Lisbon's coffee, "Teresa?"  
At the moment, my gorgeous wife jolts awake, "JANE?! We're late!" she shouted.  
I laugh and nearly dodge her flying arm, but she catches me square in the back. Luckily, I was able to shield her eggs and toast from the assault.  
“Teresa, relax. Don’t get so excited, I think we’ve had more than enough excitement for the morning.” I replied with a devilish grin.  
Teresa blushed as she took a bite of toast, “Shut up, I can’t help that you have a way with me.” Suddenly, she gasped again and put down the food, “It is 8 a.m., we ARE late, a whole hour late!”  
I chuckled, “Babe, take a breath. I called in and told them we had a long night. Cho congratulated us by the way, he applauds your stamina.” T gasped but before she could talk, I continued, “No, for real, I told them you had some pretty bad morning sickness. Abbott was more than understanding. I told them we would be in at 10.”  
Lisbon smiled and sighed a sign of relief, “this is why you’re the best husband ever. Oh, and the eggs!”  
Feigning injury, I grab a piece of toast, wiggle my brow and ask, “Is that the only reason?”  
Lisbon looks at me, up and down, bites her lip and says, “Normally, I’d deny it, but I can’t after this morning. You’re sexy, generous, and uh, you know” she says glancing down, “uh… gifted,” she finishes with a smile. Even after all of these years, I can’t help but blush when she compliments me. I grab her by the waist and pull her close while looking into her eyes, “and you’re the best wife because you’re amazing, loving, and dare I say, a novice in the sheet, and on the counter, and in the shower, and..”  
“JANE!” She cut me off smirking.  
“What?! I can go on babe!”  
“Well, thank you,” T says with a playful smile.  
“Teresa, I’m serious,” I reach over, pick up her shirt, and kiss her bare stomach, “you’re the best wife who’s already given me the best gift ever. I love you so much.” I then pull her into a tight embrace. 

Lisbon's POV

I put down my empty plate, stroking his curls and face and he finishes his last thought. My heart was full, and I happily accept his sweet embrace.  
I sense a sense of urgency coming from his last sentence and pause, “Babe? Are you okay?” I asked as he just hugged tighter. I pulled away a little to look at his face, “Patrick?” He looked up at me, tears forming in his eyes. I reached down and wiped the tear from his cheek with my thumb. I left my hand there, trying to soothe him. He grabbed my wrist and sighed deeply as the side of his thumb softly slid up and down my wrist.  
“Teresa, I need you to know that you are the best thing to happen to me. Charlotte and Angela...” He paused and his breath caught, “they were amazing, and I love them. I always will and I will always miss them. But you, you and this baby, you are my present and my future. You are my world and I cannot imagine life without you. I love you and I need you.”  
He was crying at this point and we laid back on the bed. I made him lay on my chest while I held him, and he held me and our unborn child.  
“Babe, I know. I know they’ll always be a part of you and that is more than okay. I wouldn’t want to ever replace them,” I grabbed his face, kissing his forehead ever so gently, “I love you. This baby will love you. And you, Patrick, you are the love of my life,” I say through my own tears, “I will never leave you and I will always love you. That is a promise.”  
He cupped my chin lovingly, “Thank you T, I love you.”  
After holding each other for a while, we got up to head into work. I was really happy with the way our morning went and I felt so loved and secure. ‘This man,’ I thought, ‘he is something really special’.


	2. Changes at Work

Lisbon's POV

“Hey boss, feeling better?” Van Pelt asked, while Jane moved his hand from the small of my back to lightly slap my ass.  
A blush flashed across my face as I answered, “uh yes Grace, thanks.” Jane moved a chair out for me so I could sit in the bullpen and kissed my head, “any calls?” I asked. Cho looked up and deadpanned, “No.”  
We all sat around for a couple of minutes and Jane laid on his couch. Wayne then came around the corner, “Oh good, you guys are in! I was just talking to Abbott, he said he wants to take us all to lunch.”  
Grace’s faced scrunched up, “Really? That’s weird. I wonder why,” she questioned.  
As Van Pelt stood up, Wayne hugged Grace from behind and his hands lingered on her flat stomach. They both flashed a smile. I glanced at my know-it-all husband and we exchanged a knowing glance. He smiled widely; god was he such a sucker for babies. I rubbed my own belly and thought about how lucky we were. Wayne caught this interaction and blushed, quickly looking away removing his hands from Grace’s stomach.  
We all started to head out to find out Abbott’s motive for this lunch. Jane startled me, grabbed my hands and whispered, “They’re on 3, we’re on 1. We have some work to do Mrs. Jane.” I looked up at him smiling, stealing a kiss, and we trailed the team to the restaurant. 

Jane's POV

We entered the Thai restaurant and even though T just ate my amazing breakfast, I could tell she was starving. I sat beside her, Cho next to me, then Abbott, next to Wayne and Grace. Abbott said the FBI had lunch covered and I could feel Lisbon’s excitement grow. Abbott cleared his throat when the family style meal came to the table. To no one’s surprise, Lisbon had taken the most, even more than Wayne, which to be honest, just turned me on and made me love her even more.  
“I asked you all to come to lunch because there is something I need to say. I have thoroughly enjoyed working with each and every one of you,” he glanced at me and smiled, “even you Jane,” I nodded at him and T squeezed my hand under the table. I knew she wasn’t going to like this; she was really fond of him. To be honest, we all were. He was a great guy and he was such a big part of the reason Teresa and I finally ended up together.  
My internal dialog was interrupted, “You all have made my job a lot harder, yet a lot better. We have had several good times together and some complex times to say the least. However, it has been an absolute honor. I am moving across the country with my wife, it’s her turn.”  
Everyone started saying thank you and saying how much he meant to them. T and Grace started crying.  
I finally spoke up, “Dennis,” I said with a smile, “Look, I know I am a pain in the ass, and I have done some shitty things, but you, you’ve stuck by me. US.” I said glancing at T, “You’ve been an amazing boss and friends, and I, well, we can’t thank you enough. I owe my life to you. You’ve encouraged me to come back, to become a husband again. It has led me to a happiness that I still don’t know if I deserve, but I am ever so grateful for. So, thank you, for everything, we are forever in your debt.”  
“Wow Patrick,” he stumbled on his words, “I didn’t expect that, but it’s been my pleasure. There is one thing I forgot to mention. I talked with the AG and all of the necessary parties.” He smiled and looked around, “I am happy to announce while they still want you to stay on the unit, your record has now been expunged. With the recent developments in your personal life and the growth, you no longer have to stay with us for five years. You have options and whatever happened in the past, can no longer affect you legally. Congratulations Patrick!”  
Everyone started clapping and T started crying again, she looked at my smiling and we exchanged a quick kiss before I got up to approach Dennis.  
As I was standing, all I could say was “Wow. Now isn’t that something. Thank you, Abbott, now we REALLY owe you,” I laughed.  
I brought him in for a hug and he whispered,  
“Your love is clear as day and you deserve them, and they deserve you. Don’t you ever forget that.” He said, letting me go and nodding at my wife.  
“To Patrick and freedom!” Abbott yelled, lifting his glass. Everyone did so as I interjected, “To Abbott, one hell of a guy. May this new chapter bring him peace and joy!” Everyone followed suit and we all got up to hug and say out final goodbyes. Once we got back to the office, T stopped me, and we lingered in front of the FBI building. She hugged my tightly and whispered, “oh thank god, congratulations baby. How do you feel?”  
I sighed and replied, “relieved. You know I never cared what happened to me, but the thought of being away from you and the baby, was unbearable. I feel my purpose now and I am so happy to be free.”  
A tear escaped her eye, “We love you so much Patrick, welcome to complete freedom.”  
With that, we walked back to my couch, hand in hand.

I was doing what I did best, napping on my couch while the rest of the team was studying case files and fielding calls. It had been a slow couple of weeks and the team was just trying to stay current and prepare for our new boss, whoever that was going to be.  
“Hey guys,” a familiar voice said, snapping me out of my slumber.  
“Hightower!” Lisbon exclaimed from her desk, “what are you doing here?” she said while hugging Madeline Hightower tight. As everyone else got up to greet her, she began to explain, “well it took a while, but all of the charges were dropped, and I took time for my family. I focused on bettering myself and raising my kids, they were really shaken up after the McLoughlin incident. I worked a couple of task forces, but nothing could compare. I wasn’t being challenged and my teams just weren’t as enjoyable.” Hightower smirked, “so when Abbott called to tell me he was leaving, I knew I had to come back. Plus, Jane is probably out of control ever since he tricked Lisbon into marrying him,” she said laughing, “Congrats by the way!”  
I walked over to T, dipped her, and laid a passionate kiss upon her lips. “You know, you’re right. It is my greatest trick; one I still can’t tell you how this one worked. But I am working on being tamer, I have a lot to live for now, you know.” With that, we all just sat around, talking with our new, old boss.


	3. All That's Left is Darkness

Lisbon's POV

“What do you mean, he’s hostage?!” I was shouting through the phone, rubbing my very pregnant stomach. “I don’t know boss; we went to a suspects house just to talk. When we were walking up, they through a concussion bomb. When I came to, the place was surrounded and he had Jane at gunpoint,” Rigsby was panting through the phone, “Swat’s here and we have the situation under control. Jane will be fine.”  
I struggle to stand, I’m so big I’m afraid that I am about to pop. Normally, I’d be in the field, stopping my husband from getting himself into trouble, but with only about 3 weeks to go in my pregnancy, we all agreed I’d be on desk duty until my maternity leave. Thus, why I’m stuck in the damn office while Jane is being held at fucking gunpoint.  
“Hightower, I don’t know what to do,” she stood up to meet me at the door of her office. She wiped the tears from my cheeks, the tears that I didn’t even notice. “Jane has been here before, he’s always okay. He promised he would be more careful, and I know he meant it. You’re just pregnant and emotional,” Hightower said, embracing my shaking body.  
I pulled back and replied, “Yeah, you’re right. Rigsby, what’s going on?” I questioned through the speaker phone. Rigsby started to reply when I heard 4 gunshots. My heart stopped. I started to feel dizzy, but I knew I couldn’t jump to conclusions.  
Hightower started to shout at the phone when we heard Rigsby, “Shit, Jane! Agent down, Agent down!” and the line went dead.  
Oh no, I started to sob. Not my husband, oh god, not the love of my life, how could this be happening. Why, why was this happening?! “Ouch,” I yelped, clutching my side. Stumbling, Hightower tried to catch me, but things we are going dark fast. I heard Hightower shout out for help as I felt a rush of liquid stream down my leg. I was in and out of consciousness, but I figured this was it, my water just broke.  
That’s when I heard Hightower yell, “Call 9-1-1! She’s bleeding! Lisbon, stay with me!”  
As the world was going in and out, all I could think about was my husband, “Jane,” I muttered, “Jane.”  
“Shhh, it’s okay,” I heard Hightower’s’ voice say, “you’ll be okay. You will all be okay.” And it went dark. 

Jane's POV

As we pulled up to the house, I was actually quite surprised. Based on this guy’s file, I did not think he’d live in such a nice neighborhood. I turned to Rigsby, who looked just as surprised. “Wow, I wasn’t expecting that,” Wayne exclaimed, “this guy’s a garbage man and lives somewhere I can’t even afford.”  
I laughed and agreed, “makes sense if he really is the drug pusher I think he is.”  
Wayne cocked his brow at me, “Wow, you’re really confident this is our guy, aren’t you? You haven’t even talked to him yet.”  
“I am so confident; I will bet you it’s him. Loser buys tacos for two weeks from that great taco truck we always go to,” I offered, smirking.  
Rigsby laughed, “you’re so on!”  
We got out of the car and no one seemed to be around. We started heading up the sidewalk when I saw the door open and a little ball fly out. “DOWN!” Rigsby yelled, “NOW!” He dove to the side and I followed suit. Right before I hit the ground, I heard a big “BOOM!” and saw a flash. ‘Shit, Lisbon’ is all I remember thinking.  
I came to and was feeling quite foggy. I was standing up but barely. My legs couldn’t support my weight right now, and that’s when I felt it. There was a gun digging into my side and someone had me by the neck. I was confused, what the fuck had happened? My head was pounding, and my ears were ringing. I was on the man’s porch but why? I looked around and noticed we were surrounded by swat, and I could see Rigsby talking on the phone. We made eye contact and I knew it was Lisbon on the other end. I begged him to stop talking to her, she didn’t need the stress. Knowing T, she would be beside herself and she nor the baby need that right now.  
“Come on man, what do you want?” I said, trying to look my captor in the eyes. He tightened his grasp and said not to move, so I obliged. I was in an internal battle with myself, did I trust this guy not to shoot me if I got smart and toyed with his head, or was it too risky now? I had to make it home, I had to see my wife and I had to meet my baby, it was too risky.  
“I can get them to get you whatever you want, seriously! Just tell me!” I pleaded.  
“Shut up! Just shut the fuck up!” he yelled. Oh, great I thought, this guy I obviously out of his depths here. He didn’t mean for this to happen, so he’s unpredictable. Who knows what he does when he feels trapped, I did not have a good feeling though. I was about to speak again when I felt a pang in my side, it jolted through my body. Next thing I know, I hear several more shots and my neck is soaking and throbbing. The hold on my body releases and I collapse, the pain is unbearable. My ears are ringing once again and I’m bleeding. I’m really bleeding, fast and a lot. I see Rigsby over me, taking off his jacket to press to my neck. There are two other guys, someone pressing my side and another doing the same on my other side.  
“Jane, stay with me, Jane!” Rigsby is shouting. “Come on, you have a baby to meet, stay with me!” My eyes start to feel heavy and my breath is getting shallow. I take a big breath and mutter, “Lisbon,”  
“Yes Jane, Lisbon! Don’t leave her!” Wayne has tears in his eyes.  
“Lisbon,” I whisper as my world goes dark. 

Narrator's POV

“What did they say?” Grace yelled while running down the hospital corridor, “where is she?!” Grace asked as she melted in Wayne’s embrace. He held her tight and brushed her hair out of her face, “Shh, Shh, Grace. It’s bad but I’m sure it’ll all work out.”  
“WAYNE, just tell me!” Grace sobbed. Rigsby exchanged a worried glance with Cho and sighed, “Jane’s in surgery, critical condition. One bullet grazed his carotid artery and the other one was through and through, right side exiting left side.”  
Grace gasped and her voice caught, “What about Lisbon?” This time, it was Rigsby’s voice that caught. Cho patted his shoulder and stepped in, “They’re monitoring the baby, but they think she’s going to be okay. Boss lost a lot of blood and is in a coma.”  
“SHE? Omg, it’s a girl?!” Van Pelt said, she was thrilled for them but quickly felt sad again, “what if they don’t make it?” she sobbed to Wayne, as he just stood there, quietly crying.  
“DON’T” Cho snapped, wiping away a single stray tear, “they’ll be okay!”  
After a couple of minutes of silent tears, Hightower appeared, and they all embraced. 

“Grace, we have to get going, there’s a case.” Wayne said, rubbing her shoulders, “they gave us a week off. It’s time.” Grace didn’t move a muscle; she was holding a still unconscious boss’ hand.  
“They said that they are taking her off of sedation today, I can’t leave. She’s going to have a million questions, all having to do with Jane and the baby.”  
Rigsby sighed, she was right. There was no telling what state she would be in mentally, even though the doctors are optimistic. They assured them that her brain function was intact, they just kept her in a coma so her body could rest. They said she had extreme stress induced pre-eclampsia. Luckily, Hightower was there to catch her before her seizing body hit the floor. The doctors controlled the bleeding, stopped the seizures, and managed to keep Baby Jane in the womb- for now.  
“Ok, Ok, I’ll cover for you. Text me hourly updates,” Wayne demanded, before kissing his wife goodbye, “take care of yourself and our little angel,” he winked at her and left with Cho. 

Van Pelt's POV

Hightower understood and told me to stay with Jane and Boss. They are in two rooms, but right next to each other. Lisbon was likely to wake first, since she was in a medically induced coma while Jane was in his coma because he lost a lot of bed and was in bad shape. The plan was to wake Lisbon, fill her in on Jane’s situation, and then move Jane into the same room. They hoped that being surrounded by his family, Jane would respond and finally wake up. I need them to live, I need them to be okay. I rested my hand on my stomach, still pretty flat, guarding our little secret. I let a tear escape; I don’t get it. Why do I get three and they may not get to see one? I started crying harder, grabbing my best friend’s hand, putting my head on her shoulder.  
“Gr….” Boss started, “Grace?” I must’ve fallen asleep because I was dreaming Lisbon woke up. As I was opening my eyes, the machines started beeping crazily.  
Lisbon was freaking out, “JANE! Jane, Patrick! Where are you? Oh my god, he’s dead, isn’t he?” She was sobbing uncontrollably, and I grabbed her face to make her calm down, “Boss! Boss, calm down. I need you to calm down, think of the baby and calm down.”  
Lisbon’s face drained, “Oh my god, the baby!” She reached down and rested her hand on her swollen stomach, sighing a sigh of relief, “the baby’s okay?!” She asked to clarify. I grabbed her hand, “yes boss, your daughter is perfect,” I said through a teary smile.  
“It’s a girl?” she gasped and smiled. Her smile fell again, looking my in the eyes, “Van Pelt, be honest. Where’s Jane?” She said through gritted teeth and tears, “is he…. Uh…” her voice cracked, and she cried harder.  
“Stop, it’s okay. He’s alive but the doctor has to talk to you and fill you in,” I saw boss let out a deep breath in relief, “I’ll go get him for you!”


	4. A Glimpse of Hope or Permanent Devastation?

Lisbon's POV

The amount of time it took Grace to bring back the doctor felt like an eternity. My cheeks were wet and no matter how many times I would wipe them, the tears just kept reappearing. I had my hand rubbing my belly, which somehow seemed a lot bigger than last time. I wondered how long I had been out and how bad Patrick’s condition was. I had an uneasy feeling, but Grace would’ve mentioned something if it was really bad. At least he’s alive, I thought. I felt relieved until my mind followed it up with a ‘for now’. Oh god, what would I do without my perfectly imperfect husband? How am I supposed to raise our daughter alone, he’s the one who was supposed to teach me, to guide me? I think back to the night before this whole nightmare began

Flashback

“Mmmm Patrick,” I said breathlessly, “No fair, you know I can’t resist you, especially THIS pregnant!” He continued kissing my neck, biting my ear, teasing me as I became more aroused. He lowered his head, started kissing down my body. He was planting kisses on my belly while he was fondling my breasts. It hurt yet felt so good. His tongue swirled around my areola, fingers flicking them up and down. We continued like this for a while, my back arching with moans escaping my mouth with every movement. Eventually, I scooted down the bed and he sat up. I tried straddling him, but I was too big. He laughed and helped me off the bed, helping me kneel on the floor. He sat on the edge and leaned back, grabbing the sheets. I grabbed his hips and leaned down. His dick was straight up, which was very helpful considering my limited mobility. I extend my tongue, meeting the tip of his excited cock. I circle his shaft with my tongue, he moans “Teresa, fuck!”  
With that invitation, I take in his long cock, deepthroating it as far as it’ll go. In and out, in and out. I feel his hands run through my hair and he helps me swallow his meaty cock one last time as a finished, “Teresa, Fuck ME! YESSSS”. With that, he collapses on the bed. I laugh and whimper, trying to get up, “Uh Jane, a little help here?” He lets out a hearty laugh and springs off the bed, “sorry love.” He says helping me up, I am barely high enough to reach the bed, when I just collapse and let my body relax. My favorite blondie flops down next to me and places a kiss on my forehead.  
“you know, pleasuring you sure takes a lot out of me these days, I think you’re going to have to take the lead from now on,” I smirked, half serious.  
“Babe, you know, I take a lot out of you not because you’re pregnant, just because I’m that good,” he teased, “But don’t worry T, pleasuring you pleasures me, so no complaints here.” He pulled me close, wrapped our bodies together, reminded me how much he loves me, and fell asleep.  
“Ms. Lisbon?” the doctor said, popping his head in, “welcome back, are you ready to talk?” Grace was following closely behind.  
I looked up startled, “uh, it’s Mrs. Jane,” I replied, toying with my ring, “but yes, please come in.”  
Grace offered to come back later because of ‘sensitive information’, but I needed my best friends. “No stay, please. I need someone, well actually, I need Patrick, but that’s not possible right now,” I sobbed out. Grace climbed into bed with me and held me.  
The doctor started, “Mrs. Jane, your husband is alive. However, it is important to note that things are looking bleak.”  
I couldn’t believe my ears, and I leaned back into grace harder, “oh god,” I muttered through a sob.  
The doctor continued, “The good news is there is brain function and his internal injuries have shown strong signs of fully healing, the rest sure has helped. The bad news is that he still has not come out of his coma. Both surgeries have went well and his neck is healing. The gunshot from the gunman was through and through, in through his right side, out through his left. No major organs were hit, so that’s a positive.” My grasp on Van Pelt’s hand tightened while my other hand was wrapped tightly around my baby bump.  
“What does this mean?” I nervously asked, “is my husband going to meet our daughter?!” My eyes were welling up with tears. Just as the doctor was going to continue, I saw my team through the window, all waiting nervously. It made me cry harder seeing them, but I waved them in, telling them to be quiet.  
They are all family and deserve the answer too, “Sorry doc, please continue” I said as my team surrounded my bed. Rigsby had a firm grasp on both Grace and I’s hand, Cho held my other one, and Hightower had her hand resting on my leg.  
The doctor continued, “We have no reason to believe that your husband won’t make a full recovery. He is young and healthy,”  
“Oh my god!” I let out a sob, “really?!” The team all smiled, and the doctor continued, “We still don’t have a timeframe for when Mr. Jane will wake up though. He suffered quite a lot of trauma and lost a lot of blood. His body needs rest. He can wake up any second, or it could be months. I am sorry I don’t have a clearer answer for you.”  
I felt the tears coming again and my smile lessened, “I understand, I guess it’s better than nothing at this point.”  
The doctor offered a solution for me, “We do think bringing him in here to share a room might be a good idea. It is said that those in comas can hear what’s going on, so we are hopeful that it might incentivize him to wake up.”  
I jumped at the idea, “YES! Yes, please! I need to see him,” I yelled.  
The doctor smiled, “okay, we will start the process after your doctor comes in to give you an update on the baby. Good luck, Mrs. Jane. Gentleman, care to follow me and we’ll let the woman stay for this part?”  
“YES!” Cho and Rigsby shouted without missing a beat. The both squeezed my hand and kissed my cheek. “Bye Boss.” “We’ll be right outside boss” they said as they left the room. 

Present

Neither Grace nor Hightower left when I gave them the choice to, which I was extremely grateful for. Hightower even got closer when the OBGYN came in.  
“Hey Teresa, how are you feeling?” Dr. Covey asked, “welcome back by the way!”  
I smiled weakly, “Thank you. I am feeling okay, all thing considered. A little tired and sore.”  
The doctor nodded, “that is very normal after your trauma. Well, you are 38 weeks which is within the normal timeframe to push. We have been monitoring your little girl this last week and she is doing just fine. We did give you some drugs to slow your labor process, because your daughter was trying to meet the world when you were unconscious, but seeing as you’re awake now, I think it is time we let you meet you daughter!” All three of them were beaming and ecstatic, but I couldn’t help but lose it. I started sobbing at the thought of Patrick missing the most amazing moment of our lives, one we were supposed to share. Hightower and Grace hugged me tightly, regretting getting excited.  
“No guys, it’s okay. You can be excited, I mean, I am too,” I paused and sighed, “it’s just Jane. I need him to be okay, I need him with me.” I sighed, “Okay, if she’s ready to come, I am ready to meet her!” I smiled weakly, rubbing my belly. The doctor said for me to relax, that she’d help go get Jane all ready and moved in. They told me most likely that the baby would come about 12-24 hours after stopping the drugs, this meant, I’d most likely have the night to sleep. Everyone left my room and I drifted off to sleep dreaming of Jane. 

“Boss,” Cho whispered, “wake up.” I yawned and slowly opened my eyes, “yeah?” I said groggily. I realized that I felt like I was actually getting some rest, I was exhausted, and my dreams was the one place I could be with Jane, both of us perfectly healthy and happy.  
I smiled at the thought when Cho’s voice brought me back to reality, “I think you might want to see someone.” I shot up and looked to my left, and there he was, my beautiful husband. Beauty tainted by so many tubes, his neck covered in a bandage. I reached over and took his hand, the hand that was made for mine.  
“Hey babe, it’s me, T,” I said through tears, as Cho slipped out the door, “Patrick, come on. I need you. You are my person, my love, and my partner. Come back, I can’t do this alone. This child is ours, it’s just you, me, and our baby girl. Patrick, it’s a girl, we are having a girl.” I smiled as brushed his face with my hand. I kissed his hand and help it tightly. I drifted off to sleep, holding my husband for the first time in who knows long. 

Jane's POV

My Teresa, she’s here! I feel her touch, I hear her beautiful voice, cracking while speaking. That hurts me even more than what got me here in the first place. Oh love, baby, please don’t cry. I promise I’m coming for you and our girl. Oh my god, we are having a girl. A perfect, little baby girl, I couldn’t believe it. I loved the idea of having a little T running around. Oh T, if you only knew what’s been going on. I met my family up here, and they can’t be happier for me, for us. I have said my goodbyes, I couldn’t stay with them, they didn’t let me, and I didn’t want to. I almost didn’t have a choice, but I knew I couldn’t leave you, Teresa. I love you more than anything, you and our little girl, that’s my whole world. Don’t cry, I shall come back to you. I feel my hand being pressed against her bare stomach and finally, I am back with my girls.


	5. Our Beautiful Baby Girl

Lisbon's POV

After a good night’s sleep, I woke up feeling rested, anxious, and sad. Today was the day I was going to meet my baby girl, but I was extremely sad that Patrick was going to miss it. The doctors came in and check Jane’s status, nothing had changed. I sighed and turned to grab his hand and talk to him when I felt a rush of liquid release. It was happening. My hand immediately landed on my stomach that was about to shrink.  
I glanced over with one last attempt, “Patrick?” I pleaded, “babe, I need you with me right now. We are supposed to do this together.”  
A tear fell down my cheek and before long, many followed. The pain was unbearable, I was screaming. Grace rubbed my back while Hightower held my free hand while my other one was intertwined with my unconscious husband’s. They tried to move Jane for the delivery, but I refused, squeezing his hand tighter. I could’ve sworn I felt Jane squeeze back, but my excitement was interrupted by a long, sharp contraction.  
“Okay Teresa, this is it. Time for one more push!” The doctor exclaimed.  
“I can’t. Nope. I need Jane, I need him.” However, my body didn’t agree and before I knew it, our baby girl was here. I lost it and sobbed uncontrollably when I held her in my arms. I calmed down and the team came in to meet the newest addition.  
“Boss, she’s beautiful,” Rigsby said, completely enamored, “what’s her name?”  
I looked down at my sweet girl and smiled as I thought back to the morning before Jane got shot.

Jane's POV

Flashback

“Babe, I’m exhausted,” I groaned, “How am I supposed to go into the field after last night?!” T laughed, peaking around the corner with just her bra and underwear on. “WOW,” I caught my breath. My wife was absolutely breathtaking and glowing, “how did I get so damn lucky?”  
Lisbon blushed, “Shush, stop that. You know I’m huge!” she said, waddling over to me, sitting on my lap.  
“Ugh, you’re right! You’re crushing me.” I teased, laughing  
Teresa gasped, and slapped my arm, “you ass!” she exclaimed, laughing. We laid back, cuddling in comfortable silence. I rolled over, propped my head up on my elbow, and was stroking her hair out of her face. She looked at me pensively.  
“Babe, what’s wrong?” I asked concerned. She looked lovingly into my eyes and flashed a smile. “Look, I know we don’t know whether it’s a boy or a girl, but I was thinking of names.” I smiled widely, excited her thoughts were in the same place as mine. She continued, “this is just an idea and if you don’t like it, you can tell me! I don’t want to upset you.”  
I had a feeling I knew where this was going, I smiled, rubbed her shoulder, and said, “T, you’re rambling. Take a breath, it’s okay. What’s going on in that head of yours?” Teresa chuckled, “Okay, you’re right, sorry. Well, starting a family, our family, is very important. But so is your family. The one before me and this little munchkin,” she said clutching her belly. With a small tear in her eye, she continued, “if it’s a girl, how about Eva Charlotte?”  
My breath caught and tears formed in my eyes, “T,” I started, choking up, I grabbed her hand tighter, “I would never ask you to do that. It is so sweet, but this is our family.”  
“Babe, I want to if you want to! Our daughter can carry on her half-sister’s legacy.”  
“T, I love it. If you’re sure…” I gave her a genuine smile, which she returned and replied,  
“I’m sure, Babe, more than anything.”  
I stared in awe at my amazing wife, I was in disbelief at her compassion, “Teresa, you are incredible, beyond compassionate, and an amazing human,” I was in full tears by this point and koala hugged my wife, “I don’t know how I ever got so lucky. You are my whole world.”  
She smiled and buried her head in my neck, so I took this time to remind her, “I love you so, never go, forever be mine, till the end of time.” 

Present

I hear Rigsby, “Boss, she’s beautiful, what’s her name?” But the only thing I heard was my wife’s sigh. I knew she was thinking, likely about the conversation in which we landed on a name. T had to focus and be happy, I had to go back and care for my family. I blinked a couple of times and shifted my gaze to our FBI team who was more like our family. I reached toward my girls and managed to croak out, “Eva Charlotte Jane.” My wife whipped her head around with the biggest smile ever.  
She grabbed my hand and squeezed, “oh Patrick, you scared me,” She started sobbing, “never do that again. Eva, meet daddy.” With that, Teresa held up the most beautiful baby girl I’d ever seen. I moved my hand to stroke my baby girl’s cheek, wincing through the pain.  
I softly whispered, “Hi baby girl, I’m your daddy, and I’m going to love you forever,” I said with a tear falling. T grabbed my hand once again and for a second, I forgot all about the pain we’d just lived through. It was just me and my family. Laying there, together.


	6. The Adjustment

2 months later

Lisbon's POV

“Babe, you ready to come home?!” I called happily, walking into what my husband’s room was for nearly two and a half months. Eva Charlotte was staying with Aunt Grace today as I took Jane home.  
“Fuck yes, T,” Jane whined, “take me home, you sexy momma.” He had a huge grin plastered on his face, standing by his bed. He still had a bandage on his neck and hidden bandages keeping his bullet holes covered; but other than that, you couldn’t even tell that just about three months ago, he was fighting for his life. As I walked toward him, I couldn’t help but think about how damn lucky I was. His arms were wide open, inviting me in. As we embraced, our bodies melted together. I squeezed a little hard and felt him wince, I jumped back and immediately apologized.  
I felt terrible, “T, come back here. It’s not you, it just hurts from time to time, not your fault.” He smiled sweetly, and pulled me back in. I smiled feeling safe in my husbands armed. I smiled and blushed to learn that Patrick still thought I was sexy and that he wanted me. I felt bad that he could see how badly I wanted him too, so I whispered, “It’s nice to see you too, and trust me, the feeling is mutual.” I said pulling away, winking. A flash of embarrassment was shown on his face, but he caught his stride again. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and we headed out of the hospital.  
“Oh Teresa, you are mistaken my dear. I can read you like a book. I know when you’re excited, how do you think we got Eva?” He said smirking, while I was the one blushing; Dammit Jane, how does he always do that?!

Jane's POV 

“How’s my little girl? Huh? Did you sleep okay?” Eva just gurgled in reply when I picked her up out of her crib, “Let’s go see momma!” As I carried Eva Charlotte back to our bed, I just stopped dead in my tracks to admire my wife. She’s stunning and so strong. I mean, these past 3 months, I don’t know how she’s done it. Most of that time, she was caring for Eva by herself, while I was stuck in the hospital, damn, I hated that. T is an angel and I can’t get over just how damn lucky I am. As we sat down on the edge of the bed, T stirs.  
“Hey babe,” Teresa says tiredly, “you sure you got her?”  
I scoff, that really irritated me, “T, stop! I’ve done this before. I think I know how to take care of our kid.” I snapped.  
Lisbon shot up and touched my arm, “Jane! You know I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant lifting her, with your side. It’s been bothering you.” T retorted, with a sad expression, taking Eva from me.  
“Fuck T, I’m sorry,” I sighed, burying my head in my hands, “it’s just that I feel like I’ve missed everything, that I’ve let you two down.”  
“Patrick, look at me,” Teresa said sternly, “never say that again. You are the most amazing husband and father and you came back to us. You didn’t have a choice, between surgery after surgery and recovery, you had to be in the hospital.” T was crying. She got up, gave me Eva, and got back onto our bed. She hugged me from behind and wrapped her hands around mine, “look down,” she commanded, so I did, and what I saw was three souls intertwined and connected.  
“It’s us three against the world and that’s never going to change.” She kissed my cheek and whispered, “I love you so, never go. Forever mine, till the end of time.”  


The rest of the day went smoothly, Lisbon went to work, and I hung out with Eva. We went shopping so I could apologize and surprise T. When we got home, I sat Eva Charlotte in her highchair and took out a bottle of breast milk T left for us.  
“Eva Charlotte, my favorite girl. How was your first ever trip to the grocery store? Well, with daddy at least?” Eva smiled and milk dribbled down her chin, “I want to talk to you, Eva Charlotte. You know your momma, the woman always around? Well, she is the best woman I have ever known. She is confident, pretty, smart, and amazing. She is an incredible cop, a great boss, and an even better friend. She will do anything to keep you safe and I know this because she’s protected and saved me more times than I can count, more times than I deserved. Eva, it’s important you know, that I am far from perfect, but your mother kiddo, your mom is a saint. Never forget and never forget that we love you so much!”


	7. The Best Night of our Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extreme Smut in this chapter, enjoy!

Lisbon's POV

I’ve missed my little family so much. Technically, we could afford for both of us to be out of work for a little bit, but Jane and I agreed that we’d rather have some income after the incident. A two month stay in the hospital really adds up and even though financially, we are okay, we both feel better with a solid income. The deal I have with Hightower allows me to work local cases and desk duty, just until Jane comes back. Once he does, we will find a more permanent schedule. I pulled into the driveway, well, the gravel road leading up to our house that Patrick made himself. I thought I would hate living in the woods, but with the renovations, I couldn’t think of a better place to raise our little family. I open the door and am met with the smell of Jane’s homemade spaghetti and meat sauce, with cheesy garlic bread and spicy meatballs.  
“MMM,” I groaned. Just then, Jane came around the corner, dressed in a suit and my favorite tie. His hair was what I call ‘messy neat’, and he was pulling off a short scruff and his sexy glasses. I notice his neck looks fully healed, I smile gratefully. He approached me with two glasses filled with red wine, “for you, belladonna,” Jane handed me a glass and planted a long, passionate kiss upon my lips.  
“mm, Why hello you, what’s all this?” I asked as Jane led me to the dining room table, covered with a white tablecloth, our good china, and two candlesticks. I gasped, “babe! This is so nice,” I smiled, “but where’s our daughter?”  
“Right here,” Rigsby said, handing me Eva, “Grace and I are going to take her for the night.” I tried to cut in, but Wayne continued, “don’t even try, you and Jane have been through so much and haven’t been alone in months. Plus, Grace and I need to reacquaint ourselves with a girl newborn, since we’re going to have another one in about a month.”  
I turned my attention from making a face at Eva Charlotte to Wayne with a huge grin, “It’s a girl?! Oh my, Wayne! That’s amazing!” I exclaimed. I went over to hug him and give him Eva, “Bye baby girl, enjoy your sleepover. Mommy loves you!”  
Jane came over and said his goodbye to Eva, ending with a kiss on her cheek. “Thanks, Rigsby, we’ll get her in the morning!” Wayne nodded, said goodbye and left with our baby girl.  
“Patrick, are you sure about this? We haven’t been apart since the hospital!” I asked.  
He sighed and cocked his head, “T, it’ll be okay. I’ll miss her too, but she sleeps through the night. Plus, I want to give you a night stress free. I want to help you relax, I want to hold you, I want you, all of you,” He said sincerely. He picked up my chin and softly kissed my lips, “now come on, dinner is about to be served.” 

“You amaze me Teresa, you really do. I just wanted to say, I am sorry for earlier. I snapped because I felt inadequate and was feeling bad for myself,” Jane said, embarrassed, “you’re wonderful and I’m sorry if I hurt you earlier.”  
I took his hand, “oh babe, I completely understand. I just hope you know I meant in regard to your health, not your parental abilities. I love you and you are amazing; you are so good with Eva Charlotte.”  
Patrick smiled sweetly and took a bite of pasta, “Thank you T, I love you too. Now that that’s over with, how was your day?” We ate, laughed, talked, and drank during dinner. It was so nice and refreshing to just sit down and talk with my husband, I missed it. We cleared our plates, topped off our wine, and headed out to the patio.  


“Patrick,” I lost my breath, “this is beautiful!” He moved his hand from the small of my back to my back pocket and spun me around to look into his hazel eyes, “nothing compares to how beautiful you are, my love.” He grabbed my face and brushed my lips against mine. He kissed along my jawline up to my ear. He started to nibble but paused, “ti amo, belladonna.” He nibbled again and placed both hands on my ass so that his hardened cock was pressing against my throbbing pussy when he pulled me closer. He picked me up and walked me to the couch next to the bonfire on this warm fall night. He gently laid me down and immediately went to remove my panties.  
“Babe, are you sure you don’t want to go first?” I asked while smirking.  
He looked me in the eyes and replied, “T, it’s all about you tonight. Let me do this for you.” With that, he took my hands and interwove them in his. Our locked hands suspended above my head while Jane’s tongue explored my body for the first time in months.  
“mmmm,” I moaned as his teeth tugged at my nipple. His hands release mine and start to trace my body. I feel the electricity between us. While his mouth is focused on my neck, his hand was warming me up, rubbing over my panties. My back arched and another moan escaped. Our eyes locked and he knew what to do. His hand slipped under my underwear and his fingers delved deep into my vagina, while one stayed out to stimulate my clit.  
“Oh fuck,” I heard Jane chuckle and soon, my panties were gone, his hands were replaced by his tongue and my breasts were being fondled again.  
“Jesus Jane,” I yelled, “FUCK!” Patrick’s hand covered my mouth as his tongue was making its way back to my mouth.  
He bit my lip and whispered, “I know we’re in the woods, but damn woman, you’re loud!” He smirked and kissed me with urgency.  
“Oh, I’m loud?!” I cocked my brow and smirked, “Let’s see how quiet you are mister!” I bit my lip and flipped us, so I was on top. 

Jane's POV

Lord help me, this woman will be the death of me. Somewhere along the way, I lost my jacket. When Lisbon got on top, she went right for the shirt. She was straddling me, her bare pussy soaking my pants. T ran her fingers through my hair as she kissed me with force and urgency. Her hands placed firmly on my pecs. She then pulled me closer by my tie and I propped my hand up behind me for support. The kisses deepened and her hands came back to my chest, all of a sudden, button went flying everywhere. I let out a chuckle followed by a moan filled with yearning, ‘fuck, she’s hot’ I thought.  
“Fuck T, you’re so hot,” I whispered. She gave me a devilish grin and began to move down my body. She undid my pants and revealed my soaked boxers.  
She grinned a smile of mischief, her hands rubbing my firm shaft through my boxers, “fuck T,” I moaned, as her hand went under the boxers. Her hand ignored my swollen cock and found its way to my sensitive balls. After a minute, she draped her hands on my chest, bent her back in ungodly ways, and removed my boxers with her teeth.  
“Fuck, you wizard,” I moaned. As her throat welcomed my cock, my mouth tasted her fingers. Her hands traced my body while I prepared for the release. She found my bullet scar and traced it, a look of admiration, fear, and relief came across her face. Her head dips one final time and I release.  
“FUCKKK Teresa, FUCCKKK!” I yelled. She looks up, licking the excess cum, sucking her finger seductively. “Now who’s the loud one?” she teased. I chuckled as she traced the scar along my neck with her tongue. My hands wander back to her hips, ready for to feel her inside me. Feeling her excitement, excited me more than enough for the finale. Swiftly, I get back on top. She looked at me with the look, she wanted it just as much as I did. Before we started, she pulled me down by the tie and she started to undo it while her tongue continued to dance in my mouth. She smirked, rolled it up on both sides and shoved one side into my mouth. She kissed me over the tie before shoving the other side into her own mouth. Keeping intense eye contact, I plunged my readied cock into her wet pussy. I started slow, making sure she felt the connection. Our grips on each other’s hands intensified as I moved faster and faster. Muffle moans started to escape both mouths, but I wanted to hear my wife scream for me. I spit out my end and kissed T, taking her side out of her mouth.  
“Babe, faster,” she begged, I smiled in reply and obliged. The faster I went, the more her nails dug into my back, but I loved it. I was almost done, and I knew she was too.  
With one last thrust, I yelled, “TERESA FUCKKK YESSS” while she screamed, “PATRICKKK, GOD DAMMNNNN!”  
Once I released, my bare body collapsed on my wife. We both were panting, and we repositioned to spooning. I laid the blanket over us as we watched the fire.  
“Good night?” I questioned softly in her ear. She flipped to face me, “the very best night,” she replied, planting a sweet kiss on my lips, “I love you, Patrick.”  
“And I love you, Teresa.” I replied, smiling. With that, we just laid there, enjoying each other and the fire.  
“great night.” Teresa whispered with a smile before drifting off to sleep. 

Lisbon's POV

I woke up wrapped in my man’s arms. The cool morning breeze made contact with my bare skin, and I smiled through a shiver. I could not believe how amazing last night was. It felt so good to be able to completely reconnect with Jane. I glanced over to him and let my gaze linger. I didn’t get to watch him sleep all that often since he’s normally awake before me. ‘Damn, he’s sexy!’ I thought. I recover our bodies with the blanket and face my husband, who’s still sleeping peacefully. My eyes land on his neck scar and I wince. As sexy as it is when we are getting it on, it’s a painful reminder of the feeling I got when I thought I had lost him forever. I reach out and trace it lightly with my thumb. I sigh as he stirs, smiling before opening his eyes.  
He lightly grabs my arm and speaks, “Stop it. Stop thinking. I am here. You are here. Eva Charlotte is here. I’m not going anywhere,” he paused for a passionate good morning kiss, “when you see this scar, don’t think of my almost leaving. Think of why and how I fought so hard to stay. Think of it as the ultimate ‘I love you’.”  
I smiled; he always knew just what to say. I went in for the bear hug, “Thank you Patrick, for our great night. I loved it and I love you. But, let’s go get our girl!” 

Jane's POV

We started to get up and I lost it when I looked around. T looked confused as to why I was laughing so hard, “What?!” she asked.  
I gestured to look around, “T, it looks like a crime scene out here!” She looked around laughing, “I guess it kind of does, doesn’t it?” Our wine glasses lay in a pile of glass next to an intact empty wine bottle. My pants were thrown in the grass, T’s bra hung in the tree, my tie was under the couch, it was madness!  
“Good thing we don’t have any neighbors,” T said, “although, last night would have been quite the show.” I smile and nodded, “any idea where my boxers went?” I questioned dumbfounded. Lisbon gasped and laughed, pointing, “you mean those?!” I followed her finger and sure enough, there they were.  
“I swear to god woman, what that mouth can do amazes me.” I said looking at the remnants of my boxers burnt to a crisp in the dead fire.  
“We have two hours until we have to get Eva Charlotte, and we have to clean up out here and shower. I vote shower first because it’s kind of cold to stay, cleaning naked.”  
Lisbon got that look in her eye, “Perfect! Let’s end it right!” She let out a scream as I picked her up and put her over my shoulder. She slapped my bare ass as I ran up the stairs. We still had a little more time to be wild!


	8. I Gave You an Out, Please Don't Take It

Lisbon's POV

An hour and a half later, we were at the Rigsby’s. Jane wore his usual day suit while I opted for jeans and a sweater. “I must admit,” I started, “we look a lot more responsible now than the last 12 hours.” Jane smiled as he rang the bell, “Sadly, that’s correct. I love you wild!” he winked and kissed my forehead. Grace opened the door and Rigsby held Eva.  
I was about to go in, when my phone rang, “excuse me for a second, I have to get this.” Jane looked at me trying to read my face, “it’s fine babe, I’ll be right in!”  
“Alright, I understand. Thanks doc.” I hung up the phone and wiped a tear away as I headed inside.  
I walked inside and saw Grace, “Oh my god Grace, you’re glowing and even bigger than last time!”  
Grace beamed as I hugged her, “Thanks boss! Yeah, only 3 weeks to go!” Jane came over to hand me Eva, “everything alright?” He whispered in my ear. I gave him a small smile, “Everything’s fine.” I said, turning my attention to Eva Charlotte, “Hi sweet girl, I said kissing Eva’s head, “Mommy missed you!” I pulled her to my chest and rocked her. Jane wrapped his arm around us, and we all headed in to sit on the couch. Eva was hungry, so Jane covered me as she latched on. She ate while the adults just sat around and talked. Wayne had his hand on Grace’s belly and Jane held me as I held a sleeping Eva. I got up and put her back in the crib and I got resituated in Jane’s arms once again. When I got comfy, Jane kissed my head and I couldn’t help but smile. His arms were my favorite place to be. 

Jane's POV 

“So, are you guys trying again or were you just feeling frisky?” Wayne asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Grace choked on her water and Lisbon turned as red as a tomato.  
“Wayne!” T gasped, “we did not ask you to watch Eva Charlotte just so we could, uh, you know.”  
Wayne put his hands up in defense, “No judgement boss, after what you two have been through, you needed a night together.”  
“And morning!” I interrupted, smiling and feeling proud.  
Lisbon blushed, “were we really that obvious?”  
This time, it was Grace who interjected, “Please, you two were about as discrete as a gunshot in a library. Plus, I can see it in your demeanor.”  
Wayne looked astonished, “Wow, and a morning?! My man!” He congratulated.  
Grace just shook her head, “Please ignore him. This pregnancy has been hard and this one’s been hornier than ever,” Grace explained, “we’re happy for you! You’ll just have to return the favor pretty soon.” She said, kissing Wayne.  
“Thank you, guys,” T said, “we really do appreciate it!”  
“Yes!” I interjected, “just name a time and place when we can watch your munchkins.” When Eva Charlotte woke up, I grabbed her, and we said our goodbyes.  
“Thanks again,” I yelled back as we walked to the car, “our night was EXCELLENT!” Rigsby whooped as both of our wives just shook their heads. 

We were driving to our favorite diner for breakfast, windows down. Hand on T’s thigh. She was lightly stroking it, lost in thought. I was thinking of how lucky I was and how much I love my wife and daughter. I kept stealing glances at my beautiful wife, radiating in the warm sun. She caught me and blushed, “Jane, why do you always look at me like that?” she questioned.  
“I can’t help it, you’re amazingly breathtaking!” I said kissing her hand, “I’m just thinking,”  
She was looking at me expectantly, “mmhmm.” She probed.  
“Well, just about what Rigsby asked. What do you think the answer is?” I said, pulling into the parking lot.  
T looked at me with a weak smile, tainted with fear. ‘uh oh’ I thought, that’s not good. She sighed, “can we talk about this tonight? Let’s just enjoy our day.”  
I returned her weak smile with a hint of pain I hoped she couldn’t see, “sure thing babe.” I leaned over for a quick kiss and we grabbed Eva to start our family day. 

Lisbon's POV 

While Jane thought he was concealing his pain, he was very wrong. I saw the hurt and worry in his eyes, and I felt terrible. I just hope he’d understand, I just didn’t want to ruin the day. We went on with our day as if nothing was weird. Patrick was an adorable and amazing dad; it was no wonder Eva was a daddy’s girl. My mind drifted to how’d he be with a little boy. ‘Stop Teresa’ I thought to myself, don’t do that to yourself. Patrick brought me back to reality with a swift kiss on the lips. After that, I focused my energy on my perfect family. We spent the day hand in hand, taking Eva Charlotte to our favorite places around Texas. We took so many family pictures and I absolutely adored them. I never thought I’d be one for the cheesy photos, but with Jane and Eva, I wanted to take a thousand more. We got home around 7:30 with pizza for dinner. I had already fed Eva in the car, so we took her right to bed. Jane wrapped his arm around me, and I rested my head on his chest as we watched our perfect little angel drift asleep. We snuck out and went downstairs to eat. We kept the conversation light, laughing and talking. I tried to stay like that forever, but I knew I’d have to shatter my love’s heart tonight. 

Jane's POV

As fantastic as today was, I knew Teresa had something holding her back. Her mood changed after that phone call, but I vowed to myself to let her open up to me when she was ready. We had fun today, but tonight, I had a feeling it would be anything but. T was sitting on the couch, so I joined her, bringing a bottle of wine and two glasses. T took her glass and held it out for me to pour, “Thanks babe,” she said smiling, “and for today. Thank you, I had such a good day. You’re amazing!” She leaned over and our lips connected. The kiss was passionate and deep.  
When we broke apart, she shed a tear. “Shh, Shh, Teresa,” I said pulling her to my chest, “talk to me, babe. What’s wrong?” I had a bad feeling in my gut, but I tried to ignore it. I needed Teresa to just talk to me, to let me in. She pulled away and grabbed my hand.  
I’ve never seen her so nervous, “Patrick, you know I love you. And you know I want to have a million more children with you, but I’m not sure I can.” She was bawling.  
“Woah woah woah, T! What are you talking about? If you don’t want more kids, that’s ok. Eva Charlotte is more than I could ever ask for.”  
She sighed, “It’s not that. You know I do,” she lowered her gaze and voice, “We can’t. Well, I can’t.” She stated.  
Confused and a little hurt, I urged, “Well why not, T?”  
She took a deep breath, “I have been keeping something from you. Well, not really, but kind of.”  
My heart sank and I felt nothing but confusion and betrayal. I tried to pull back a little, but she held me tighter and continued, “while you were in your second surgery, I went to see the doctor. She said that after Eva’s complicated delivery and me going into a coma, there was a good chance future conception wouldn’t be possible…” She looked down in shame with heavy, puffy eyes. I felt like an ass for being selfish and for ever feeling betrayed. She didn’t do it to hurt me, she did it to let me recover, she had a good reason. I just wish I could’ve helped her through it. Obviously, this news killed me but nowhere near as much sorrow as T’s pain caused me. I pulled my wife close and let her cry into me. My own tears were falling, forming a small wet spot atop of her head.  
I whispered, “T, I am so sorry. It’s okay babe, we’ll get through it, but why didn’t you tell me sooner?” She burrowed her head further into my body, and I kissed her head, “Babe, talk to me. Please.”  
She finally responded, “You were going through so much and I wanted you to focus on getting better, not on me. Also, I didn’t even know for sure until this morning, that’s the call I got at the Rigsby’s. I feel shame and terrible that I can’t give you what you deserve,” I couldn’t believe it, how could she blame herself?! I wanted to speak but she pulled away, looking in my eyes, smiling weakly.  
She continued in a low voice, “Patrick,” her voice cracked, and she let out a long sigh, brushing her thumb across my cheek. “Patrick. You know I love you. You are my world, my one true love. But you also deserve the world and the huge family you’ve always wanted. I can’t let you throw away that dream for me.” She was full blown sobbing. I grabbed her shoulders and begged her to look me in the eyes.  
When she refused, I continue through my own tears, “Never, ever say that again. I’m serious, Teresa, never again. It kills me that you’d even think that. Yes, I may have wanted more kids but never without you. Even if we had no kids, I’d still be in this. I am in it for you, and that’s all I ever needed. Eva Charlotte is a great bonus, but was here first for you,” She looked up to speak but I kept going, “You are my life, my world, my rock. It kills me you’d ever think this. I wouldn’t be able to live without you here. I need you to know, it’s not your fault. I am the one who made you worry, who put us in this situation. Now, it’s no one’s fault, not at all. I live for you and Eva; we will get through this. Together. Please don’t push me away babe, we’ll get through this together, just don’t shut me out, T.” We sat there for what felt like forever, holding one another, crying.  
Lisbon cried through my shirt and said, “I am so sorry. I am so sorry this happened, and I tried to push you away. I never want to live without you, I love you Patrick.”  
I hugged her tighter, “shh, shh. It’s okay, T, we will get through it. I love you.”


	9. Resolution

Lisbon's POV

It’s been two weeks since my breakdown and Jane has been an absolute godsend. He’s been loving and supportive, god, I don’t deserve him. I could tell I hurt him badly, giving him an out like that. I know him well enough to know he loves me and Eva and would never ever leave us. Of course, I love him and him leaving would be the absolute last thing I’d ever want; he’s my world. These past two weeks, I have been a zombie, not feeling like myself at all. I was sad and depressed but that was enough. I have an amazing husband and a beautiful daughter, I was going to live in the now, and be grateful for what I had. I picked up Eva Charlotte while Jane was still sleeping. I went downstairs and put some tea on for Patrick. I made him eggs just the way he likes them, the way he taught me a few years back.  
By the time I made it, Jane was sitting on the bed, sleepy but smiley, “Good morning Babe,” I said kissing him and handing him Eva.  
He cooed at our daughter, and looked at me smiling sweetly, “It’s good to see you happy and smiling, T. I’ve missed it.”  
I sat next to him, rubbing his back, “look, I am so sorry. For everything. I let it destroy me and I almost let it destroy us. And I’m sorry, you go the news too. I know I hurt you and I never want to again. I am sorry and I love you so damn much, Patrick.”  
He leaned over and kissed me deeply, “T, stop it. You have done nothing wrong. I love you and that’ll never change. You are mistaken though; nothing could ever destroy us. We are indestructible!” Jane said proudly, “Let’s forget about it and everything we said. Let’s live now, for us, and for Eva Charlotte.” We spent the rest of the day lying in bed, just the 3 of us, laughing and bonding. Our family was together. My heart was whole. Our family was whole, and we were ready to fully live our lives and I couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading, please feel free to leave comments, suggestions, or if you want more like this. I am open to requests! I hoped you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed creating it!


End file.
